the young king and the warrior maid
by music-lover-boy-19
Summary: brady comes back after 18 months and has changed. mikayla notices and starts to have fealings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review, I know this chapter is very short, but dont worry it gets longer**

Chapter 1

Somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean a hot air balloon was slowly floating westward. Its course was set for a small island roughly thirty miles in diameter, Known as Kinkow island. The pilot of the hot air balloon was a young man around the age of nineteen. He was known to the islander's as King Brady, one of the three triplet kings of the island. He was coming home from a quest of self-discovery and maturity.

Eighteen months ago he overheard a conversation between two girls. He had a huge crush on one of them who went by the name of mikayla. They were talking about how mikayla would never go out with King Brady, because he was so immature and would always be immature as long as he was king. King Brady left the island making a vow not to return until he manned up and became more mature. During the time he was gone he also vowed to become stronger in mind and in body, so as to prove that he was not the same old weak and immature Brady that left the island; but that he was a changed man.

"Brrrrrr!" said Brady as he pulled his jacket tighter to himself. Although it was august; in high altitudes temperatures and winds where different than those nearer to the surface of the planet. It was freezing Brady to the bone. He decided to lower his altitude by about a thousand feet so he could warm up. He was extremely good at controlling a hot air balloons because of an incident that forced him to spend over seven days, a total of 172 hours piloting a hot air balloon, because the pilot of the balloon fell into a high fever while they were flying over Alaska in the dead of winter and the emergency satellite phone was busted.

Brady started to lower his altitude when he saw it, The Island! it was about seventy five miles south west of where he was, instantly all the cold went out of him, so instead of lowering his altitude, he rose it so that he could get faster winds. His heart took a leap when he thought of Mikayla.

"It's been over a year and a half! I wonder if she's changed." He thought as his altitude increased.

He was going really fast now, he looked at his specially made speedometer and saw that he was doing one hundred fifty miles an hour. He made a quick calculation and estimated that with the current speed he was going at that would be there in about half an hour. Although with the time it would take to slow down and descend from this altitude to land it would probably take over an hour. "I'm nearly there!" he thought excitedly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**I see it**" cried Boz as the hot air balloon came into view. Although it was no more than a speck in the sky, Boz saw it due to his monkey like vision.

"Where!" yelled Boomer.

"Right over there! " Said Boz pointing northeast.

"Nope nothing. '' said boomer, and then said "oh dude I keep forgetting that you were raised by apes!"

"yea." said Boz" I guess eating bananas really helps with the eye sight."

''Well **maybe** if you ate less junk food and more real food, you would be able to see it." said a voice behind them.

Both boys turned around to find that Mikayla Makoola was sitting on their roof.

''Oh very funny!'' said boomer, making a mock smile at her.

"Well I don't know about you two? but I'm going to the landing pad" said Mikayla jumping down from the roof. "The balloon will be landing there shortly. "See? There it is!?" she said pointing in the same direction that Boz pointed too.

"Am I the **only** one with bad eye sight around here!?"Said boomer as they made their way down from the boy's bedroom tower.

"There he is!" said boomer as the balloon slowly came closer to the island.

They were all standing near the landing pad and watching as the balloon came closer, and then they saw him expertly steering the balloon towards the landing pad.

"He can't possibly be steering that by himself?" said mikayla.

"And yet there he is" said Mason.

Moments later Brady gracefully touched down on the landing pad. Two seconds later Brady was dragged out of the basket by Boz and boomer that in turn smothered him in hugs. Boz started to tear up because this was his first time seeing his brother Brady in person.

"Boz are you crying?" said Brady.

"No!?" said Boz "I just got something in my eyes."

Mikayla noticed that mason was also tearing up.

"Dad are you crying?" said Mikayla addressing Mason with surprise.

"No! Of course not?! Said mason turning away" My allergies must be acting up again" He lied.

"Dad you don't have allergies "said Mikayla.

"You don't know that." Said mason

After Brady was able to pull away from his brothers he turned around to say hi to Mason, but before he could say a word to him Mason pulled him into a bear hug and started saying things like how much he missed him and **why** was he gone so long.

Brady on the other hand was flailing like a ragdoll and barely breathing trying to say "HELP I can't breathe!" but all that came out was a muffled sound of "_**hewp**__!"_

_After Brady was able to rip himself away from ma_sons grip he saw lanny walking over to him with a fake smile plastered across his face."

"Hey lanny! How you bean!?" said Brady giving him a high five and then playfully gave him a noogie and started saying how much he missed his little cousin and couldn't wait to hang out later

After he was done with lanny he turned around to say hi to Mikayla, and froze...he couldn't believe his eyes! She was [if possible] more beautiful then he last remembered her! Her hair, it was like a waterfall of brown and gold cascading from her head and shimmering in the light whenever she moved, and her face, it seemed so delicate and fragile and yet strong, you could see the traits of a warrior in it, and her eyes! Her eyes had the most beautiful shade of brown Brady had ever seen. They seemed not only to look at him but through him in a good and scary kind of way, like she could see his very soul. At least that's what Brady thought.

Mikayla on the other hand had a hard time believing that a person could change so much in only 18 months! Not only was he taller, but his face seemed rougher as if he's bean living in the wild, which made him look kind of hot; and his hair it looked lush and brimming with life. To add to that he grew muscle...Allot of muscle. She could tell even when he was wearing a coat. To top it all off she saw his eyes. They had something that Mikayla had never seen in Brady. His hazel eyes had a mix of kindness, humbleness, happiness and, she wasn't Shure but it looked like shyness.

They stood frozen like that for about ten seconds just staring at one another. For some reason Mikayla felt a flip in her stomach when Brady smiled at her

"Hey it's been a while." He said stretching out his hand to shake.

"Too long" She said smiling and shaking Brady's hand. She couldn't help but notice how her hand fit perfectly into his.

They stood there for another few seconds holding each other's hands before Brady said "Oh! I got you all gifts" letting go of Mikaylas hand and went to the balloon and called every one over. "Ok I'll start with boomer! "He said and pulled out a stack of books

"uh oh!" said boomer.

"No Wait!" said Brady these are graphic novels written by Hilo Tutuki about us." he explained.

"You mean the kid who almost got himself and us eaten by that razor-hawk!" said boomer.

"Yup" said Brady, adding that the boy has written five volumes already. "oh and here's a model airplane I know that you love building that stuff.

"Oh man thanks!" said boomer.

"Ok my other brother!" said Brady. Boz was extremely excited

"What did you get me bro?!" asked Boz.

"Five dozen bananas and a book on the art of the toe bow violin playing. "Said Brady. "Awesome!" exclaimed Boz.

"Lanny come here" Brady said excitedly. "I got you a large fish tank so you can keep your pet fish Yamakoshi in It." said Brady"

"aaand! I also got you this very intricate royal robe for you to wear around the palace! "He said pulling a silk robe from the gondola.

Lanny just stared at the robe because it was beautiful, extremely beautiful the design was so fine you had to look through a magnifying glass to see every detail.

"I..I...I love it!" Said lanny. Surprised that he actually meant it

"oh and the fish thank was too big to carry on the balloon so I had it sent by ship" said Brady. "It should be here in about a week."

"Now Mason! "Said Brady. "**You** are going to love your gifts"

"Oh Brady you didn't have to get me anything, I..."Mason was cut off by what he saw."Tada! "Said Brady.

In one hand Brady held a machete with masons name intricately etched into the blade.

In the other hand he held a spear with an amazingly complex spearhead, and the shaft of the spear had incredible design on it.

Mason gawked" that isn't reel is it" he asked.

"It's as real as it gets." said Brady "the steel on these baby's is the same that is used in the making of a katana, and the hilt and shaft are made of oak that was grown in the mountains. So that means that the wood is far stronger than the wood that grows near sea level.

Mason started to tear up. "OH man That's So beautiful." he said.

"Dad your crying again." said mikayla in a sing song voice (which made brays heart skip a beat).

"Must be my allergies again." said mason.

"Yeah ok." Said mikayla sarcastically."

"Your turn!" said Brady in a sing song voice turning to Mikayla. (Which in turn made Mikaylas stomach do a weird flip?)

Mikayla looked not knowing what to expect. Brady started to pull something out of the gondola and it was...

A machete!

With mikaylas name intricately etched into the blade! "OH! "Said Mikayla trying to hide her disappointment. "Wow I love it! "She said putting on a happier face. Not that she didn't like it. in fact she loved was just that she had so much weapons already and she was trying to act more like a girl at the time.

"That machete. "Said Brady "has a secret hidden inside it "he said, "And you have to figure out what the secret is? "He said mysteriously giving her a little wink.

"AAAAAAND that's It!' said Brady clapping his hands together.

Every one crowded around him and started talking all at once asking where he has been and what he's been doing for the last eighteen months. He was so busy telling the guys about his mission that he didn't notice that mikayla slipped away from the crowd of palace guards and servants that gathered around Brady to listen to him tell of his trip.

Mikayla on the other hand when to her quiet place which was located on the roof of the king's palace right over the boy's bedroom. Not that she was spying on the boys or anything like that. In fact, the boys knew about it. She just started coming up there more often since Brady left. She sat there for a long time thinking about everything that happened in the fifteen minutes that she saw Brady, and why she had butterflies in her stomach very time she thought of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**wow thank you guys for the reviews, they really helped motivate me to keep writing.**

**hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 3

Brady made a quick summary of his trip to his listeners telling them that they could read more about it in a small book he had published about his trip. Brady was trying to find Mikayla, he wasn't Shure but he thought he saw disappointment in her face when she received her gift, and he wanted to talk to her about it. When he asked his brothers, who at the moment where talking to him about his welcome home party, they said they hadn't seen her. Brady told them that he had to talk to her and that he needed to clarify something with her.

Boomer and Boz smirked at him and said "riiiiight!" not believing him.

"What!" said Brady giving them an exasperated look. "She looked a little disappointed when she got her gift!" said Brady. "I just want to see if she's ok" he said not sounding not at all convincing.

"UH HU!" Boomer and Boz said together. Brady gave them a weird look "ok, you guys have got to stop doing that!" he said "It sounds creepy!"

"Well everyone knows that you have like a major crush on Mikayla?" said Boz giving him a, well Duh! Look.

"No!" said Brady sternly. "I do not have a crush on her anymore" He said reassuringly. "I have moved on." Which was in fact the truth. He had in fact moved on from having a crush on Mikayla to being flat out in love with her! He knew in the first ten seconds when they stood frozen looking at each other that he was in love with her!

"Well I'm going to look for her." Brady said. "I'll see you guy's later." and then he took off looking for Mikayla, and all the while Boomer and Boz where smirking at his retreating figure.

"He so has a crush on her." said Boomer matter of'factly. "Totally." said Boz as they watched him disappeared behind a corner.

Mikayla was feeling down, she saw Brady talking to his brothers. Although she couldn't hear everything they were saying, she distinctly heard her name in the conversation. She subconsciously started checking out Brady's small figure below her. The way he stood. He seemed more confident and Shure of himself, and the way he talked, it looked more... there it was again! Humble! "

He looks kind of cute thought Mikayla. Then caught herself.

"What am I thinking!?" Though Mikayla "Brady's probably the same old Brady and I'm checking him out!?"

"Oh girl you were checking him out!" said a voice in her head. "I was not!" she thought to herself. "I was just looking at the knife at his belt, that's all." She lied to herself

Brady did in fact have a knife sheathed at his belt; Mikayla noticed that it was a hunting knife about five inches in length. This got her thinking "why is Brady walking around with a knife?" which got her thinking about her new machete, which reminded her of why she was feeling down. "The machete was probably the cheapest one Brady could find". Mikayla was thinking due to a sliver of wood sticking out of the end of the hilt. "He probably got it in a pawn shop" she thought. She started idly picking at the sliver of wood. "Wait!" she thought "Why am I even upset about such a small thing as this!"

That's when she heard a small _"click"_ that came from her machete. The small sliver of wood was actually a little lever that opened a small compartment at the side of the machetes hilt. She must have pulled it with her fingernail when she was idly picking at it. Mikayla became very curious at this. She remembered what Brady had said, that there was a secret hidden inside the machete. She thought he was speaking metaphorically not literally!

Mikayla reached into the compartment and pulled out a small bag tied at the top with a string. She quickly untied it and dumped out its contents onto her hand….and just stared in amazement.

In her hand lay a pair of the most gorgeous pair of diamond and pearl earrings she had ever seen! The diamonds on the earrings spiraled down in a complex pattern; at the end of the spiral was a pearl tied off with a silver chain. "Oh my GOSH!" she squealed. Crushing the little cloth bag in her hand. She felt something crunch in it. "Uh oh!" she thought pulling out whatever was in the bag. Relief flooded her when she pulled out a small folded piece of paper. She unfolded it. It was a letter addressed to her from Brady she started to read…

_**Dear Mikayla**_

_**I hope you like the earrings. I had them specially made for you. **_ _**I hope you can forgive me for being such a jerk when I was around you. I just got all nervous whenever I was near you. I couldn't tell you how I felt because I was scared, and I didn't know how to tell you. **_

_**I know these gifts won't be able to make up for all the damage I have done at the time. But I want to help fix anything and everything me and my brothers have done to damage the Kingdome, and our friendship. I want to prove to every one especially you that I have changed and become a better person, and; maybe with your help; become a better King too.**_

_**Please forgive me!**_

_**Your friend: Brady**_

Mikayla couldn't believe this came from Brady. Not only did he ask for forgiveness, but called her his friend! Not future girl friend or, my next date or something like that. Just simply friend. This meant he was implying that they should just be friends. This was not the old Brady any more, this was a more mature Brady, come back from his…"his what?" thought Mikayla. She was going to have to ask him where he had been and what he had done to change him.

She was about to climb down from the roof, when she saw Brady sitting on a chair below her with a guitar in his arms and he was starting to strum it. Mikayla froze, she didn't want Brady to see that she was up there. That's when Brady started to sing…

_Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla oh, Mikayla_

_Ever since I left, you've been in my head I can't forget the way you smile_

_This may sound crazy, this may sound wild, but I think I'm in love with you_

_You're the reason I've become the man I am today_

_Its everything about you that I fell in love with, I hope you understand_

_Chorus: you've got those eyes that out shine the brightest light of the moonlight_

_You've got the hair that shines like the stars and dances like the sunlight_

_And your lips that always smile they make me go insane_

_And the way you laugh just makes me wana spread my wings and fly_

_You're the one for me, girl I'm in love with you._

Through the entire song Mikayla eyes just kept getting wider and wider with surprise. This song was about Brady's love for her! She even squealed in surprise at the chorus when he said that he loved her.

Mikayla heard someone walking into Brady's room. It was Boomer yelling to Brady that he was going to miss his own party and that he should hurry up. Brady sighed and got up putting his guitar on its stand and left the room following boomer down the stairs to his welcome home party.

Mikayla just sat there stunned by what she heard Brady sing about her. It was obvious that he was in love with her. But in the letter he said he was her friend not her lover! She realized then that he wanted to take it slow, because he didn't want to screw it up like he did the last time. "Was that the reason he left?" she thought.

She made her way down to her room to change for the party she was getting more and more butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of Brady. As she walked into her room, she noticed something lying on her bed. It was a bag, a very big bag with a note attached to it. It read

"Hope you like it!

From your friend: Brady

She looked at the bag again and saw that it was a garment bag. She thought "No way, another gift from Brady!" She removed the bag and stared in amazement at a white and aqua blue dress with an aqua blue ribbon around the waist and blue ruffles at the edges of the short sleeves and the hem of the dress. She couldn't help but be amazed. How on earth did Brady know that aqua blue was her favorite color?

She quickly changed into it and looked into her full length mirror. She felt something wet roll down her cheek. "why am I crying?" she thought and wiped her cheek. but she couldn't take her eyes off the dress she was wearing. It was beautiful, no matter what angel she looked at it from. Every part of the dress fit perfectly to her body, as if it where tailor made for her. "It probably **was tailor made!"** thought Mikayla. Wiping away yet another tear. Thinking back to five weeks ago when the entire palace staff had to be tailor fitted due to yet another one of the king's strange decrees. "Did Brady tell his brothers to do that just for me?" she thought. "How sweet is that?"

Mikayla remembered the earrings; that Brady gave her; and put them on. The earring went perfectly with her dress. Mikayla had a sudden urge to put on makeup, which she didn't have. She believed in an all-natural look, and in her opinion that was turning out pretty well for her. She made some last minute touches to her dress and made her way to the party looking and feeling greet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Boomer and Brady made their way down stairs to the party Brady looked at his watch.

"Hey! The party doesn't start for another forty five minutes!" he said

"I know." Said Boomer casually

"Well then why did you call me down here?" said Brady sitting down on a bench looking out onto the party platform outside the gates to the throne room watching the servants make some last minute additions to the party decorations.

"I just wanted to talk to my brother, who I haven't seen for the last year and a half!" said Boomer with a rising voice.

"Oh, I see." Said Brady realising that Boomer missed him and just wanted to spend some time with his brother.

"Listen" said Boomer "I hope you weren't doing anything private in our room?"

"Why is that?" asked Brady.

"Weeeell!" said Boomer in a high pitched voice.

"Well what?" said Brady becoming curious.

"It's just that Mikayla sometimes likes to go onto our roof and look at the sky or something like that. Said Boomer. Boomer saw a look of utter horror cross Brady's face.

"**WHAT!**" yelled Brady getting some looks from the servants.

"Uh oh!" said Boomer. "What where you doing?"

Brady's face went white. "I….I….I..." said Brady.

"Spit it out man!" said Boomer. What where you doing up there!"

"I was singing!" hissed Brady through his teeth.

"So?" Said Boomer. "Everyone knows you love to sing."

"NO you don't get it! I was singing about Mikayla and how I'm in love with her!" replied Brady, white as chalk at this point.

"OH That **Is** bad!" said Boomer. Starting to laugh

"What is bad?" said a voice behind them.

The two kings whirled around and saw Boz standing there with a girl by his side.

"Brady just sang a love song to Mikayla." Said Boomer laughing.

"Boomer!" exclaimed Brady. Boomer just kept laughing.

"Wait **what** happened?" asked Boz. Boomer explained the situation to him.

Boz just said "What if she wasn't there?"

Brady looked up at Boz "I heard a girl squeal when I was singing." He said "I didn't pay attention at the time, but now I know for Shure that she was up there! This is sooo embarrassing!" moaned Brady burying his face in his hands.

"Ok don't worry." Said Boz you can still fix this.

"How exactly?" asked Brady

"I have no idea" said Boz. This made Boomer almost fall off the bench from laughter.

"Seriously Boomer!?" said Brady

"OK, OK I'm sorry." Said Boomer trying to suppress his laugh.

"Who's this asked Brady nodding at the girl who to was trying to suppress a laugh.

"OH how rude of me!" said Boz. "This is Abigail; he said introducing her, she's my date to your dance/welcome home party.

"Brady says hello to Abigail. They all talked about the party as if the whole; Brady freaking out; thing didn't happen.

About Ten minutes before the party was about to start, Mikayla walks out of the palace gates in her white and aqua blue dress. Brady happened to have his back turned to her, while everyone else was facing Mikayla. Mikayla put a finger to her lips signaling to be quiet. Then she signaled for them to leave. Brady apparently didn't notice any of this.

"Well we have to go." Said Boz "we don't want to miss the party."

"OK I'll see you there then." Said Brady.

"I have to go find my date." Said Boomer

"You have a date too?" said Brady

"No I mean I really have to find one." Said boomer looking around trying to find a lone girl.

"Ok see ya." Said Brady.

"well at least I am not the only one who doesn't have a date" Brady Thought as he watched Boomer walk away. Mikayla at that moment was sneaking up behind him.

When she was close enough to Brady, she covered his eyes with her hands and was about to say, guess who?

When her world literally flipped. Her feet where no longer on the ground but over her head. She noticed in the split second before she left the ground that Brady was doing something no one wold ever have expected from him.

Brady was doing the martial arts, over the shoulder throw, instantly Mikaylas many years of training kicked in and she quickly countered his attack by arching her back and at the same time spun in midair to land facing Brady. Before either of them new it, each had the other by the throat. At that point Brady saw who his assailant was and quickly let go of her neck. She in turn let go of his neck.

"I am so sorry!" said Brady backing away from her with a look of horror on his face.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" said Mikayla completely taken aback.

"I am **so** sorry!" said Brady again.

"What that?" said Mikayla "that was nothing; I go through that all the time." She said. It's part of my guard training.

Brady calmed down. "Oh, that's right I forgot!" he said. Starting to smile. Mikayla felt that weird feeling in her stomach when she saw his smile. Brady noticed Mikaylas dress and her earrings "I see that you got my gifts." He said smiling wider.

"Yes!" she said "I love them she said. She leaned in and gave Brady a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly, and for some reason she had the urge to stay there forever. "What am I thinking!?" she thought "If I don't keep my emotions I place I might lose it!"

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry for everything. "Brady said hugging her back not wanting to let go, and thinking "I could stay this way forever."

"Yea, I read your letter." She said pulling away "Do you really mean all of that what you wrote?"

Brady gave her a serious look. "Yes I do." He said "Mikayla listen, I know I screwed up back then with our friendship, and that you probably can never fully forgive me for all the mistakes that I've made." He said "I just want to prove that I've changed and become a more mature and responsible person. "I realised back then that I was an immature, cowardly jerk who disregarded other people's feelings and I wanted to change all that."

"And that's why you left." Said Mikayla." Now seeing Brady as a person she might actually like to hang out with.

"Exactly" said Brady

"Brady" said Mikayla "I forgave you for everything a long time ago. So please stop beating yourself up ok." She said "I forgive you for everything." And with that she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that Brady turned beet red.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" said Brady.

"It is kind of warm." Said Mikayla blushing

"By the way, you look great. "Said Brady gesturing to her dress. Mikayla did a twirl as if she were dancing, making her look even more beautiful.

"Thank you!" She said looking at her dress. "You are so sweet for giving it to me. I love it" She said " Which reminds me, how on earth did you know that aqua blue was my favorite color? She asked

"your dad." He said casually

"You know that actually explains a lot." Said Mikayla smiling.

They stood there in silence for a minute watching the party guests arrive. Then Mikayla said "so are you going to ask me to the dance, or are we both going to be dateless.

Brady was taken aback. Did Mikayla just imply that she wanted him to take her to the dance? Brady could hardly believe his luck!

Brady took hold of Mikayla by the hands and asked "Mikayla would you go with me to my dance party.

"I thought you wold never ask." She said dramatically. This made Brady laugh

"Ok then it's a date!" he said. Then they both walked to the outdoor dance floor holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for the long wait, I was away from home and had no time at all to wright.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**FYI im booting the rating from k+ to T**

Chapter 5

Brady's was struck by how Mikaylas hand fit so perfectly into his. He never would have dreamed that Mikayla would ever want to go out with him. He was the happiest man alive at that moment.

Brady started making his way to the podium where a band was playing smooth jazz. He waited for them to finish. He told Mikayla to wait for him while he went to welcome the guests.

"Give it up for the jazz boy's combo everybody!" said Brady walking out onto the podium. Everyone clapped and a couple of people in the crowd whistled. "Thank you all for coming." He said. "I am very grateful that you all came to my party, and I hope that you all will enjoy it as much as I will." "Have fun everybody!" said Brady walking off the podium. Everyone cheered and the music started playing.

"That was a quick speech." Said Mikayla as Brady made his way towards her.

"I couldn't wait to dance with you." Brady Said putting on a smile that made Mikayla go weak at the knees.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Mikayla Said putting her arm around his neck while he put his hands on her waist. They started dancing to the slow music.

"So, what have you been up to these last eighteen months?" Brady Asked looking into Mikaylas beautiful brown eyes.

She smiled slightly at him "Oh you know, warrior stuff." She said "and you?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story." He said smiling back at her

"We have all night." She answered.

Brady sighed. "What is it?" asked Mikayla.

"Do you know the reason why I left?" he said

"Yea, you realised that you where immature and irresponsible." She answered

"Yes, but that's only the half of it." He said

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Brady looked at her for a second considering what to say. Then he leaned in close to her ear and quietly said "Mikayla, you're the reason that I left." Then he leaned back and saw the surprise on her face.

"w..what?" was her reply.

"you see" Said Brady "I was walking in the jungle closer to the dark side When I heard someone talking. So I quickly hid myself in the bushes because I thought that it was a group of the tarantula people. Then I saw you, talking to that girl Candace. I overheard you say that you wold never go out with me because I was so immature and would always be immature as long as I was king." He said. "I realised then that I had to man up, not only for you but for the kingdom too."

Mikayla was completely shocked. Brady was being totally serious with her!

"But why did you do it?" she asked

"Because at the time I had a huge crush on you." He said

"And What about now?" she said

Brady was afraid that the question would come up. He hoped it wouldn't , but here it was staring him in the face. "No" he said "I don't have a crush on you anymore." He said nervously.

"Oh, I see." Mikayla said with a falling expression. She was kind of hoping that he would say that he did have a crush on her. She was starting to have feelings for him.

"Wait let me finish." Said Brady.

"Mikayla, I know this may ruin our friendship, and that you may never want to speak to me again but I'm going to say it anyway."

Mikayla was getting scared now. Brady was going to tell her that they should stay apart she just knew it.

"Mikayla ever since I left, you were in my thoughts every day." "I couldn't stop thinking about you even if I tried." He said

"what are you implying?" said Mikayla confused.

Brady stopped dancing, his hands where still on her waist, and Mikaylas arms where still on his shoulders.

"Mikayla, I…"

That's as far as he got before they heard a blood curling scream, and then another and another. "What in the!?" They said together, and then they saw the reason people were screaming.

"The tarantula people!" yelled Mikayla. "It's an attack on the palace!" Mikayla lifted the left side of her dress knee high revealing a small sword strapped to her leg. She pulled it out and turned to Brady. "You have to run and hide!" she yelled. She stopped because she saw complete calmness in his face, and not the calmness that you see in a relaxed person. This was a different calm; it was cold and sturdy like a rock, and it showed complete composure.

"Not a chance." Said Brady coolly "If you're fighting so am I." and with that he reached into his suit and pulled out a sword about the same size as Mikaylas.

"But my king!" said Mikayla

"We don't have time!" yelled Brady while running towards the tarantula people. He happened to be one of the first ones to counter attack the tarantula people and Mikayla was a close second.

Their swords clashed with the tarantula peoples. Brady saw that some of the tarantula people where badly wounding his party guests who were unarmed, and that they were dragging them away into the jungle. This filled him with rage, but he quickly suppressed it, he knew if he let his rage take over he might hurt one of his own people.

Brady gave orders to fifteen of his guards to go after the kidnapped guests. Brady quickly assessed his situation; he saw that they were greatly outnumbered. Brady sliced at one of the tarantula warrior's calves making it impossible for him to stand. He knew that it wouldn't kill him; it would only keep him in a bed for about six months. Brady then saw that a group of the tarantula people were running into the throne room. He knew that if he didn't stop them that they would find his brothers and make quick work of them. He quickly got four guards to come with him.

As they ran he saw Mikayla with what was now a bloody and torn white and aqua dress. He knew that she wasn't hurt and that the blood wasn't her own just by looking at the way she fought. Brady tore his gaze from Mikayla and ran into the throne room. Only to be stopped by a sword that sliced into the right side of his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry guys for the long wait**

**I was away for a while and had no time to write**

**so here's chapter 6 hope you all like it**

**BTW thank you all for the reviews. their the reason I keep wrighting**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

Mikayla saw the tarantula people run into the throne room. She saw Brady gathering a group of warriors and follow, but she couldn't do anything about it because she was nearly surrounded by the savage warrior's. She let out a fury of sword flying letting her many years of training do its work. Mikayla sent her sword at one of the warriors nearest to her and he blocked it. This was the opening she was looking for; she sent her foot flying, right into the guy's head. He collapsed instantly; next she did a crescent kick to her left knocking out another warrior. Instantly after that she used the blunt side of her sword and hit another warrior in the neck while at the same time kicking out and hitting another warrior in the head. The two warriors fell like stones.

In about ten seconds time she had six of the enemy warriors out cold. The other enemy warriors who regarded her as a weakling turned on her. Mikayla assessed her situation; she had three warriors coming in from behind, two from her left and her right, and four from the front. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take out ten full grown warriors coming in at all sides, and that this was probably her last night alive. Instead of surrendering she braced herself to fight no matter what the odds. She let out a war cry and lunged forward attacking the four guards in front of her.

Brady felt the sword ripping through his chest causing an explosion of pain to emanate from it. He knew instantly what had happened. In a split second his sword found its way into his assailant's leg. He dropped onto the ground screaming in pain. Brady kicked away his enemy's sword far from his reach.

Brady knew the cut on his chest was severe, he could feel the blood trickling down his side but he didn't pay any attention to it because he saw that there were about thirteen tarantula warriors running at him weapons raised. Brady and the four guards that were with him counter attacked. The odds were very bad for them, Brady knew that but he kept on running towards them.

When his sword met with one of the warriors, Brady sent his left foot out and knocked out a warrior next to him at the same time he sent his fist into the warrior's face that was In front of him. This disoriented him which gave Brady an opening to knock him out with the hilt of his sword. In less than a second the two warriors were down. Brady saw that his guards where holding up pretty nicely, until one of them got stabbed into the chest. Brady saw him fall; he saw the blood rushing out of his wound. Brady also noticed that he got stabbed into his right lung, which meant that he could still make it out alive.

Brady; fuelled by rage but still composed attacked three warriors at once. He jumped and kicked with both of his feet at two of the warriors while at the same time sending his sword flying at the third and sinking his sword into his opponents leg. The two guards stunned by the blow to their chests fell on their backs. Brady sprung up and pulling his sword out of his enemy's leg knocked out the other two, In less than a minute all thirteen of the warriors where either knocked out cold or lying on the ground moaning in pain. Brady told one of his guards to tend to the one with the hole in his chest. Then he and the two remaining guards ran outside to help ward off the tarantula peoples attack. As Brady ran outside he felt the cut on his chest surge with pain. He forced himself to forget it. As he went into the center of the battle, he saw the enemy warriors start to fall for no reason.

As soon as Mikaylas sword made contact with her enemy's, things got a little weird. The four enemy warriors at her sides fell down for no apparent reason, and then the one in front of her fell down too. Soon the tarantula warriors started falling everywhere. Mikayla was no longer sounded by tarantula warriors.

"What on earth?" thought Mikayla as the tarantula warriors seeing their comrades fall for no reason started retreating; no running; away from the palace as if they were being chased by tigers. Even as they were running some fell and didn't get back up.

Mikayla took a closer look at one of the warriors and saw a dart sticking out of his neck. Then she heard people cheering. She looked up and saw that boomer and Boz along with about fifty kids sitting on the palace roof with dart blowpipes in their hands.

Relief folded her and she collapsed onto the ground panting violently to catch her breath. "I thought I was going to die." She thought. Then she saw Brady running around getting everyone gathered and telling them to help the wounded in any way they could. Mikayla noticed a dark red stain on his chest. She immediately sprang up and ran towards Brady.

"Brady!" she yelled a little franticly. "I hope he's alright!" was the first thing she thought of as she ran towards him.

"Mikayla are you alright!?" yelled Brady worriedly running towards her. They ran into each other's arms. Brady winced at the pain in his chest when he and Mikayla hugged.

"I'm all right, but you're not!" She said looking at his chest seeing only the blood stain on his shirt and not the actual wound.

"I'll be fine." He said "We have to help the people who are seriously wounded."

"Let me take a look at it?" said Mikayla reaching at his chest

"We don't have time for small stuff." Said Brad, turning and heading to help with the injured people. Mikayla sighed and went to help with the wounded. Although she herself had a few cuts here and there, she was not one to complain.

When the doctors arrived, the people were told what to do to help. Mikayla partnered up with Brady and they set out helping the wounded. Like bandaging cuts and helping carry seriously hurt people to a more critical place. Mikayla even saw a man with a stab wound in his chest. But the doctors said that he had no vital organs damaged and that he wold live. During the entire time Mikayla was noticing how big the red stain on Brady's suit was getting , and that he was getting paler by the minute.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly seeing that he was in serious pain

"Yea I'm fine!" He said putting on a more cheerful face. Mikayla looked at him doubtfully

"You don't look fine?" she said seeing how he was trying to suppress his pain

After all the wounded people tarantula and kinkow where treated Mikayla and Brady sat down on a bench to rest. Mikayla was really worried about Brady. His pace dramatically decreased since they began,

"Brady show me your cut." She demanded.

"Mikayla it's ok I'm all right" panted Brady.

"**No!** You're not, you can barely sit up straight!" she said with a rising voice.

"I'm fine!" Brady Said standing up. He took two steps before collapsing on the ground.

"BRADY!" yelled Mikayla she ran to him and kneeling over turned him over onto his back. "I Need a doctor!" yelled Mikayla as she started unbuttoning his suit.

When his suit was removed Mikayla stared with horror at a gash going vertically down, starting at the collar bone and going all the way down to his bottom rib. She examined it more closely and saw that the cut went clear to the bone.

"Hurry UP!" she yelled as tears ran down her face. "You idiot why didn't you tell me it was this bad!?" she yelled at Brady who was looking at her with groggy eyes.

"Mikayla" he whispered touching her cheek with his left hand. Mikayla leaned in closer to hear

"What is it? She said with teary eyes.

"I didn't finish what I was about to say to you during the dance." He said with a weakening voice. Mikayla bit her bottom lip and listened.

"Mikayla I wanted to say that I Lo….." and then he passed out.

**IDK when im going to have time to write again, with school and work. so please be patient **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, I got another chapter finished this morning I hope you like it.**

**Again I dont know when I will have time to write another chapter, hopfully in the next week or so**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 7

Brady found himself standing on a foggy cliffs edge looking down into what seemed like eternity. There was no bottom to it, and the gray fog blotted out everything. Brady realised what he was doing and started to back away from the cliffs edge. But as soon as he took a step back the cliffs edge came closer to him. Brady turned around and started running but the cliff kept getting closer to him. He was frantic now running as fast as he could but to no avail. He felt his feet slipping over the cliffs edge and felt himself tumbling down into eternity.

Brady saw sharp rocks protruding from the cliffs edge and he was falling right towards them. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. He felt a razor sharp rock pierce his chest. Brady opened his eyes and found that he was no longer falling; in fact he wasn't even on a cliff side any more.

Brady saw that he was tied to a cross shaped like an x. His arms and legs each tied to the wood so that he looked like an x himself. He looked around and saw the tarantula people surrounding him dancing, and whooping in their war cry's. Brady saw one of them; a big muscular man; walk up to him carrying an evil looking dagger. Before Brady could even open his mouth to cry out for help the man lifted the dagger and drove it into Brady's chest. Brady felt agonizing pain coming from his chest. The man removed the dagger from Brady's chest and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. Brady looked down at his chest and saw to his horror a black tar like smoke that didn't fade but kept its shape billow its way out of his chest. Brady felt the pain in his chest pulsing and getting more intense but he couldn't do anything about it but scream in pain.

Mikayla cringed as she watched the doctor applied the healing potion to Brady's wound and then sow it up. She was glad that he applied a sleeping potion so that Brady would at least not feel anything. Although his face would occasionally contort.

After the doctor left, Mikayla was set to be Brady's personal guard. She gladly accepted the position to guard Brady as she was getting really tired, plus she would get to look at Brady as long as she wanted and no one would be able to judge her. She sat there with her machete on her lap and watched bradys bandaged chest slowly moving up and down, noticing how he had a perfectly toned chest and abs. she wondered for how he could have possibly learned everything about combat in such a short amount of time.

Mikayla suddenly felt an extreme pain rushing through the places where she got cut by the tarantula people's swords. Although the wounds where only minor and didn't even need medical attention the pain that came from them was excruciating. The pain pulsed with the same speed as her heart beat and slowly died down. Mikayla breathed a sigh of relief as the pain eased and wondered why on earth her wounds hurt so much. She had much worse cuts in the past and she felt better than she with these smaller cuts.

Suddenly Brady jerked in his sleep waking Mikayla from her thoughts. Mikayla leaned in and took Brady's hand and tried to comfort him in his drug induced sleep. She saw that Brady was cringing in his sleep and was sweating like crazy. Mikayla put her hand to his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Oh my gosh he's burning up!" she said and quickly called the doctor up into the room.

"This is quite strange?" said the doctor after he inspected Brady. "The healing potion should have prevented him from having any sort of fever" he said inspecting brays cut more carefully. The cut started from the right collar bone and went vertically down all the way to his bottom rib cutting through all the meat on his pectoral muscle all the way to the bone.

The doctor noticed small black veins surrounding his wound. "That is very strange" said the doctor as he inspected the small veins more carefully "I have never seen this sort of thing before" he said turning to Mikayla. "I'll have to look into it" he said bandaging Brady's chest and walking briskly out the door. He still had twenty other patience to see. Especially the warrior that got stabbed in the chest.

On the dark side a large circle of tarantula people stood in a clearing holding hands and chanting in an ancient language. In the middle of the circle there was a group of roughly made manikins that had various black marks on them. One of these manikins had a black mark that went vertically down starting on the right collar bone and going down to the bottom rib. The marks started to glow and then fade, All but one which stayed glowing. It was the one with the mark on its chest

As he was going through the motions of inspecting all the patience, the doctor thought of Brady and what could have made those black veins on his chest. He was thinking about this when he entered the room of the warrior who got stabbed in the chest who went by the name of mica. The doctor opened up the bandaging and small yell of surprise. "what the heck!" he said as he looked at the scene before him.

There on micas chest was a black mark that resembled a summoning circle. It was smack in the middle of his chest and it seemed to be coming out of the wound itself. It was slowly spinning and ancient looking words where writing themselves around the circle. The doctor watched in horror as the circle started to glow an evil looking red. As the circle got brighter mica suddenly jerked and arched his back in pain. He suddenly woke up and seeing the doctor called out for help. But as he was calling for help, his eyes suddenly turned completely white. As the receding doctor watched the man's blond hair which was cut short started to grow at an alarming rate. Turning black and going all the way down to his midsection. At the same time his back hunched and his nails slowly turned into claws. Then his skin turned into a metallic gray color as he stood there in front of the doctor turning into some sort of beast. Suddenly with a burst of unnatural speed the thing that used to be mica bolted forward and grabbed the doctor by the neck slamming him into the wall. The doctor watched in growing horror as the glowing white eyes slowly materialising black slits for pupils looked back at him. The _thing_ that was once mica bared its teeth showing a pair of vampire like fangs as a deep growling emanated from its chest. The _thing_ opened its mouth to take a bite of its victim, but at that moment a warrior who heard the commotion ran into the room and seeing the thing pinning the doctor to the wall attacked it and drove it out of the room leaving the doctor collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

The _thing_ still new to the world didn't know what to make of the sudden attack and so letting go of its prey ran away into the jungle where it felt it would be safe instinctively going towards a sound that came from deep inside the jungle which sounded like a large group of people talking in unison.

The doctor lay there catching his breath thinking franticly of what could have caused this to happen. Then he remembered seeing small black veins coming from Brady's wound. "Oh no!" he said as he bolted towards the door racing towards Brady's bedroom. As he ran he heard screams from all of the rooms where there where patients inside. He had no time to see to them all. He had to see the king. If his theory was correct, and he hoped it wouldn't be, then the king was in serious danger of becoming one of those _things_. He ran towards the king's bedroom hearing a scream coming from inside and bursting into the bedroom saw Mikayla laying on the ground and Brady half of his body turned into the _thing_ standing over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mikayla inspected the small black veins on Brady's chest. They moved slightly Mikayla gasped in surprise." What on earth!" she said and bent over to get a closer look. As she bent over she saw a drop of sweat fall from her face.

"Why am I sweating?" she thought as she got closer to Brady's chest; noticing that he was also sweating.

It was at that precise moment that she felt an agonising pain spread through the places where she got cut by the tarantula warrior's weapons. It felt like a bunch of red hot iron rods where jammed into her wounds and where threatening to burn away her very existence

In the blinding pain her left hand shot out and touched Brady's chest. That was when the room faded away and Mikayla found herself floating in a white dimension of some sort, and floating there right in front of her with his blue jeans and white shirt, which was torn down the middle revealing his perfectly toned abs and pecks, and the thick chain which was embedded into his right pectoral muscle… **Wait a chain embedded in his chest!**

Mikayla looked at Brady in wonder and moved to get a closer look but was stopped by a pulling sensation all over her body; it was as if there were dozens of tiny hands clamped tightly to her skin.

Mikayla looked down and saw many chains embedded into her skin. She looked down the chains and saw that they disappeared into the whiteness not ten feet below her or was that above her? She couldn't tell which way was up or down.

"Brady what's going on!" she asked franticly trying to make sense of all of that she saw and felt.

"Mikayla calm down." said Brady not moving from his spot.

Mikayla took a few breaths to calm her nerves and then asked in a calmer tone "What is going on, and where are we?"

"We are in a telepathic dimension, linked together by some mutual bond. What kind of bond it is I still don't know?" he said then added "Mikayla we don't have much time, maybe two minutes before the takeover is complete, but since this is the world of the mind a second will feel like an hour to us." Mikayla opened her mouth to speak but Brady lifted up his hand and motioned for her to stop.

"Listen Mikayla I'll say everything I can but please don't interrupt me time is of the essence." He said and Mikayla closed her mouth. "You see, the weapons of the tarantula people had a spell put on them so that when a person has his or her skin pierced by the weapon a creature called a possession serpent inhabits that person's body and has full control of his or her will to move around. Also the person starts to mutate and takes on the appearance of the serpent." As he was saying this, an image of a creature with metallic colored skin with long black hair and silted eyes came into view besides Brady.

A scream escaped Mikaylas mouth. She quickly put her hands to her mouth to stop the screaming and although she stopped screaming her scream still echoed through the dimension.

"Don't worry it's just a projection from my mind" he said smiling.

"OH you think that's funny!" Said Mikayla suddenly feeling angry at Brady for not warning her about the upcoming image and then having the nerve to smirk at her in that **annoyingly** cute way.

Brady's smile disappeared and he became serious once again. "Listen Mikayla those creatures are going to possess everyone who was cut at the party so here's what I need you to do when we break contact. There is a ring called the ring of will in the royal vault that has the ability to multiply a persons will power hundreds of times, not only that everyone who is allied to that person will also receive the same amount of power as he does."

Brady stopped, looking like he wanted to say something more but decided against it. So instead of saying what he intended to say, he went on saying "you'll find the ring in a small golden box with a green symbol on it." As he was saying this he started to fade away into the White, "and another thing" he said "whatever you do don't put it on, or you could end up in some serious pain because only a royal person can wear it.

"Brady you're disappearing!" yelled Mikayla watching him fade even more

Brady looked shocked "you have to hurry we don't have much time!" he yelled, and just like that he vanished.

Mikayla felt herself being tugged back into the real world and as she was being pulled back she herd the scream that she let out when she was startled by Brady's illusion. The scream was so loud that it actually broke through into the real world just as she entered back into her mind.

As soon as she entered she fell down in agonizing pain and at the same time Brady woke up and seeing her on the ground stood up.

At that very moment the doctor came running in with a look of horror on his face. Brady stooped down to help Mikayla up and also collapsed in pain. The guard girl looked at him and saw what the doctor saw.

Half of Brady's body was already mutating into the possession serpent. This gave Mikayla the burst of energy she needed. She leapt to her feet and dashed out the door heading for the throne room noticing on the way down that her right hand where she had been cut was already mutating, she ran faster

Brady felt his willpower fading, he felt the mutation of his body and he knew if Mikayla didn't bring the ring of will in ninety seconds he and the entire island would be utterly destroyed. He had to fight this thing that was threatening to take away everything he had and everything he would have.

The thought of Mikayla gave Brady more power than he knew he had. He lay there fighting with everything he had. He tried to get up but that took too much effort so he lay there counting the seconds.

75 seconds he felt like throwing up, 60 seconds he could barely fight it,

40 seconds **"Mikayla hurry!" **

20 seconds "can't hold on!"

10 seconds. By this time Brady was sweating vigorously and the effort to remain in control was as much as trying to stop a charging elephant with your bare hands.

5 seconds **"NO!" **

4

3

2

1

"I'm sorry Mikayla" where his last thoughts before slipping into oblivion.

The doctor came running into the room to find Brady half possessed standing over a fallen Mikayla. Then he saw him stoop and then fall. "Oh no!" he thought to himself as he watched in horror as the metallic colored skin crawled through both of the fallen youngsters. Just then the girl jumped up and took off out of the bedroom. The doctor collapsed onto the ground defeated, knowing that everything was lost.

Mikayla ran faster than she had ever run before jumping the stairs five at a time. She darted into the throne room and ran up to the royal vault. Quickly typing in the security code she entered into the vault and started franticly searching all the shelves for a small golden box with a green symbol on top. After about half a minute of crazed searching she found it set on top of some important looking papers. Not minding the papers she quickly pulled the box off the shelf and looked inside to find the ring in the box. She bolted out of the vault hitting the close leaver without slowing down a bit. The whole time counting the seconds and hoping she would be in time. "30 seconds left!" screamed her mind. She ran up the stairs faster than an Olympic sprinter on flat ground. "10 seconds!" yelled her mind as she entered the room.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Something with grey skin and long black hair lay on the ground. "THREE SECONDS!" Mikayla snapped out of her daze and sprinted towards the fallen king ;two; and seeing the pointer finger of his right hand still had normal skin ;one; put the ring on his finger.

Zero

Mikayla stepped back hoping against all odds that this would work. Then she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. The finger with the ring turned grey. then just as quickly it turned back into its normal color. Then the warm color of Brady's skin started to crawl up his arm and spread through his body and finally it came to the cut on his chest. Where it smothered out the last of the grey and sealed up Brady's wound completely leaving only a giant scar to show where he had been cut.

Mikaylas legs buckled from relief and she fell onto her knees and began to sob. Brady opened his eyes weakly and looked at her. Mikayla seeing that he was awake took him into her arms and hugged him, sobbing even harder from all the stress that she went through, and also sobbing because she was happy to see Brady was going to be ok.

Brady only said three words to her before falling into unconsciousness.

Thank you Mikayla.


	9. Chapter 9

**First off i wold like to say im sorry for the long months of delay ****my computer caught a virus and it took forever to fix it, second thank you thank you thank you for the reviews they realy helped motivate me to write! **

**and now without further adieu (drum roll) heres chapter 91 **

Chapter 9

Brady woke up to the sound of talking. He looked around and saw Mikayla talking to Mason, Boomer and Boz. ; What do you mean you almost got turned?" asked boomer, clueless as usual.

"I mean that the weapons we got hit with had a curse put on them so that anyone who gets cut by them will be inhabited by a possession serpent." Said Mikayla opening the great book, reveal a picture of a possession serpent. "Thankfully I got the ring of will onto Brady's finger before we were all completely possessed." She added. A worried look crossed Masons face but he kept his worry to himself.

Boomer took one look at the picture in the book and shrieking in terror jumped into masons arms and held on tight. "You mean my brother was about to turn into that funky fajita!" Boomer said with a rising voice which peaked in a squeal.

"Yes we all could have turned into those things." Said Mikayla

Boz came up to the book and took a look. "Hey, its freak face!" he said frowning.

"I'm sorry, freak what?" asked Mason

"Yea we had a bunch of them on Mindu Island." He said

"Well why did you call it freak face?" Mikayla asked.

"uuu because people would freak every time they would see its face." Said Boz "Duh!"

"Can someone turn off the sound please, I have a huge headache. "Said a voice across the room.

"Brady!" Exclaimed Mikayla too excitedly. Then realising what she had done backtracked. "I mean my king." she said looking sheepishly around. You could almost hear the nerve tug in Mason's neck when he saw that. "Ooowww "moaned Brady as his headache intensified. "You don't have to yell." He said weakly. Mikayla covered her mouth. "Sorry" she whispered apologetically.

"My king how are you feeling?" asked Mason putting boomer down and stepping in front of Mikayla.

"Like a pile of waka waka crap." He replied. Then seeing the IV needle in his hand he felt nauseous. He hated needles. Then the question popped into his head." Why am I wearing an IV needle?"

"Oh, well you see." Said Mikayla, stepping around her father. "You used so much of your will power that you actually started burning your muscle tissue to provide energy for your will. At least that's what the doctor says." She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough." She said sitting on the chair by his bed where she had been before the whole possession thing.

"Are you kidding me? I'm still here and in control because of you!" he said laying a hand on her arm. "You're like my hero!" this made Mikayla blush and gave Mason another tug at the nerve in his neck. Mason cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Brady quickly removed his hand.

Boomer and Boz sensing the rising tension in the room slowly backed out of the room and bolted down the stairs not wanting to be there to see the wrath of Mason.

"So uh Mason, what's your plan for rescuing the kidnapped people?" asked Brady. The nerve in masons neck disappeared and he became all business.

"Well my king we can't really form a rescue party right now because a majority of our men were seriously injured during the attack, adding the possession thing we barley have enough men to guard the village." Said Mason with a sinking spirit. "If only we could train some new recruits in a short amount of time; say in two weeks; we could form some sort of rescue squad. But there is no chance of that." He said in a low voice. "It takes at least five months to train decent warriors. Without new recruits I'm afraid there is no way we can save those people." Mason finally collapsed onto a chair and with a bowing head he said. "I am sorry my king." Mikaylas head also bowed when she realised that all those people will probably die by the hands of the tarantula people.

Brady smiled "that's perfect!" he exclaimed

"What?" said mason and Mikayla in unison.

"I mean that we have five months to train them!" he said excitedly.

"No, we have two weeks to negotiate anything with the dark side before we lose all hope of ever seeing those people again." said mason in a matter 'o' fact tone.

"That is where you are mistaken." Said Brady with a growing smile as he weakly sat up in his bed. "Haven't you been wondering how I got so good at fighting in just eighteen months?"

Now it was Mikaylas turn to speak. "I've been meaning to ask you, how on earth did you learn to fight like that in that short amount of time?"

"Well you see I actually spent a lot more time training than you think." said Brady.

"Explain?" said mason quizzically

"Ok" Brady said and started talking about his training.

"So a few months after I left I met a roaming warrior looking for a student that he could give his knowledge to. But he wasn't looking for just any one off the streets. He wanted his knowledge to be passed on to someone who would use it wisely and not for their own selfish use. We met in a restaurant and started talking and before I knew it he asked me if I wanted to be his student, saying that he saw something genuine and honest in me. I asked him what he taught and he said that he was a master at every style of fighting ever invented and that he wanted to teach me to become a great warrior in body and in mind, I of course accepted and one week after that I found myself in the Swiss alps on a Plateau about one kilometer in diameter. It had these pedestals, about ten of them; ten feet high; set in a circle at the rim of the plateau. There was also a pedestal set in the middle that was about thirty feet high. They had weird markings on them and at the top they had a ruby about the size of a fingernail set into the stone. I asked him what they were for and he said that it would slow down time by ten times so that if one second passed on the outside ten seconds would pass inside the circle. At first I was sceptical but when he activated the circle; which was a sight to see; I saw that the world had indeed slowed down. I walked over to the edge and saw a humming bird flying by and I actually saw its wings beating. Afterwards we spent ten years in that circle training. Occasionally my teacher would leave the circle to get supplies which he has already pre ordered so that he would have only to pick up and come back to the circle. For him it took only one day but for me I had to wait ten days till he came back."

"Wait if you spent ten years in that circle wouldn't you be much older than you were when you came out?" asked Mikayla.

"Good question. "Brady answered. "The thing is that when you're in the circle you're personal timeline is still flowing with the outside world while you're body is changing, although you will still grow muscle and change in physical appearance your age will be exactly as it would be if you weren't in the circle.

Mason took this news very well. "So if our recruits where to spend two weeks inside the circle they would have twenty weeks to train!" he said excitedly.

"Five months "Brady said with a growing smile

"Oh my gosh! I have to rally some recruits!" yelled mason excitedly jumping out of his chair and running out the door. Then slowly he came back and asked "you do know how to make the circle, right?" He said looking at Brady with a, please say yes, look on his face.

Brady smiled "yes" he said

Mason bolted out of the room, running down the stairs yelling "get me the royal scribe and herald!"

Mikayla looked at Brady "well he seems pretty exited" she said to him then crossing her arms she stared him down.

"What?" Brady asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ten years!" she yelled "you've spent ten years on a mountain top training!"

"Well technically I only spent one year." Brady said looking into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed throwing up her arms in exasperation "didn't you get lonely there with that teacher of yours.

Brady looked down not answering her. "Well" she said crossing her arms again.

"Yes" answered Brady in a quiet voice. Then looking up into her eyes again he said "you have no idea how lonely I got" he said "and you know what the worst part was?" Mikayla shook her head. "Not being able to see you." He said with a slight quiver in his voice. Mikaylas face softened. "You're the only reason that I kept on going." He put in. then bowed his head as a tear rolled down his cheek "I probably look like such a baby right now" he said.

Mikaylas face lost all of its seriousness as her hand covered her eyes "No you don't" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then sat next to Brady and hugged him. "Don't ever say that" she said over his shoulder with a quivering voice. "To tell the truth, I've been lonely without you too. But it must have been torturous for you, to spend ten years in loneliness." Tears rolling freely now, she looked at him "you know that I care about you, and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do." Brady hugged her back "me too" he said

Boomer and Boz came running into the room "Whoa!" said Boomer "dude masons going to kill you if he sees this."

Brady and Mikayla quickly separated "What?" asked Brady "we weren't doing anything."

"Uh huh? The Hugging and the tears" boomer counted off "What's next?" boomer made a squinted face and clasping his hands together said in a high pitched voice. "Oh Brady I love you so much!" then went on to making kissing noises. Brady and Mikaylas eyebrows shot up and they both gave him a; you've got to be kidding me; look.

Boomer looked at them "What? I'm only saying, if you guys want Brady to remain alive you better be more careful around mason and hide your feelings for each other, for now."

"WHAAAAAT?" they both said looking at each other.

"Oh don't even deny it" put in Boz "you two have a thing for each other and you know it."

Mikayla itched her forehead and frequently cleared her throat. Brady on the other hand scratched the back of his head and gave a whistle.

"See I knew it!" yelled boomer "there in LooOOove"

Brady kept right on scratching his head and Mikayla kept clearing her throat. "Don't worry your secrets safe with us." Put in Boz.

"Yea you don't have anything to worry about" added boomer and they both started to leave the room

"Hey guys" said brays. Boomer and Boz both turned around. "I have a question, who were those kids on the castle shooting darts with you guys?"

"Oh, they were the meerkats." Said boomer you know from school.

"Oh, you mean the ones who saved me and Mikayla when we fell off that cliff."

"Yup" said boomer proudly

Brady smiled "That is way cool."

Boomer and Boz smiled and left the room.

There was a moment of silence.

"I better get some exercise" said Brady standing up and accidently pulling on his IV. "SWEET MOTHER MONKEY!" yelled Brady in pain.

Mikayla jumped up "Oh my gosh! Brady are you ok!"

Brady took a minute to breathe, then said "Probably should get that out first."

There was a pause...Then they both erupted in laughter.

Brady laughed so hard that his sides hurt and tears started rolling down his face and he fall back onto his bed. Mikayla was in the same situation, except she tried to say something to him.

"Sw…sw…sweet mother What?" she laughed, and that was all she could say before falling into another fit of laughter. They laughed like that for a good five minutes before calming down.

"Sorry" said Mikayla supressing a laugh.

"For what?" asked Brady letting out a short laugh.

"For laughing" she replied. "You got hurt and I'm here laughing my gut off.

"Are you kidding me? That was the hardest I've laughed in a very long time. He said suppressing another wave of laughter. They both lay on the bed with their legs hanging over the edge and just stared at the ceiling for a while lost in their own thoughts. In the distance they heard mason gathering some messengers and giving them orders.

Mikayla sat up "I'll get the doctor so he can remove that." She said to Brady and stood to leave the room.

"Thanks" said Brady

"No problem "she replied and left the room.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. you guys have no idea whats coming up next please follow and review**

**;) peace out**


End file.
